


The Sky Connecting the World

by rubylily



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Family, Love Confessions, Romance, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Fiora by her side, Melia travels to her mother's home colony and struggles with feelings of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky Connecting the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepfighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepfighter/gifts).



Melia was still quite young when she realized she was different from her mother.

As the years went by her mother seemed to move slower and slower, and in the blink of an eye her beautiful black hair had become gray. Every time she smiled (which was often), another wrinkle appeared on her lovely face, and the day she no longer had the strength to carry her daughter came too soon. Melia even often read to her mother, whose eyesight had begun to fail just as she was learning to read.

Both her father and her brother had told her that Homs did not live as long as High Entia, but she had not understood that until the day she had found her mother in her bed, cold and unmoving, and she never woke up again.

Her mother had passed away with a smile on her face. Melia was only forty, not yet out of girlhood.

When her mother's body was returned to the Bionis, Melia did not cry, and neither did her father. However, when she saw him in private later, his eyes were filled with tears.

As the daughter of the emperor, she had not wanted to cry, lest she appear weak. But the pain was too much - her mother would never see her smile again, or to see her became an adult, or even see her marry or have children. A High Entia, even one who was half-Homs, could live for nearly four centuries, but a Homs could barely last a century. For the majority of her life, she would be without her mother.

All alone in her empty villa, Melia Antiqua finally cried.

"Mother, I miss you..."

* * *

Melia stared at the clear night sky, and the shooting stars were especially bright tonight. Having wandered away from the sleeping Fiora, she stood upon a cliff that overlooked Eryth Sea.

She placed her hand over her racing heart. It had been a year since the world had changed, and six months since Fiora had regained her Homs body. It had taken her that long to muster the courage to visit her mother's home colony.

She traveled with Fiora. Shulk was in Colony 6 with Reyn and Sharla, and while she knew he would accompany her if she asked, she did not want to force him from a previous commitment just for her. Still, she was certain he was asking around Colony 6 for any information about her mother's family, just as he had once promised her. The thought made her smile. He and Fiora were always so kind and reliable.

"Oh Melia, you're still awake?" Fiora asked as she came up next to Melia, startling her.

"I... am simply nervous," Melia answered, willing her expression to remain calm. "I have never been to my mother's home colony, and I do not know what I will find."

Fiora's smile grew sorrowful. "Before Colony 6 was restored, I had never seen any other than Colony 9. I think by the time I was born, most were gone."

Melia inhaled a deep breath. "Yes, Shulk and Dunban have told me that as well. I must admit, I am afraid of what I may find - or not find."

"Try to be hopeful, Melia." Fiora laid her hand on Melia's shoulder. "I mean, I'm sure this journey will be worthwhile, no matter what we find or don't find!"

Melia tried to smile. "Yes, you are right. If anything, I may at least find closure."

"But first, you need to rest properly!" Fiora smiled brightly. "So let's sleep now, hm?"

Melia simply nodded, and she and Fiora headed to the spot where they had set up camp and got into their sleeping bags. The trees provided ample cover, and the air was not particularly chilly, so Melia hoped to sleep well.

Even so, she did not fall asleep right away. She looked at the sky, watching the stars fall. This sky connected the new world, just as it had once connected the Bionis and Mechonis. When she had lived alone in her royal villa, she had not the faintest idea of what the rest of the world underneath this sky had been like.

Riki and his family in Frontier Village. Shulk, Reyn, and Sharla in Colony 6. Dunban in Colony 9. Fiora sleeping beside her. The sky connected all of them.

Melia turned her gaze toward Fiora, who was sleeping peacefully. A faint smile was on her lips, and her skin seemed to shine in the starlight. When had she gotten so beautiful? In the past six months her smile had grown so much brighter, almost blinding like the sun itself. Her smiles were too much for Melia, and yet she could not get enough of them.

She clutched her blanket tighter and rolled onto her other side, away from Fiora. Just as she had finally gotten over Shulk, she had to fall in love with another Homs, the very girl Shulk loved!

Melia shut her eyes. Shulk and Fiora seemed happy together, and at least they didn't have to worry about vastly outliving one another.

As she fell into an uneasy sleep, Melia kept telling herself that, over and over.

* * *

Melia and Fiora were awake at the crack of dawn, and after a quick breakfast they were on the move once more. As such, it only took them a few hours to reach their destination.

This particular Homs colony was located in a valley not far from Eryth Sea and Alcamoth. It had been known as the first Homs colony, although there were few surviving records of its creation. Many years ago, Homs from this colony had traveled to Alcamoth, but tensions between them had caused them to become more and more secluded from one another, and when Egil and his Mechon had invaded the colony, the High Entia had done nothing to intervene. Eventually the remaining Homs in Alcamoth had grown old and passed away, and the High Entia had secluded themselves further from the rest of the world.

Such was the history Melia had been taught, but she had never given it much thought until she had met Shulk, Fiora, and the others.

The two women entered the colony in silence, passing through the stone gate that surrounded it. They had not spoken much since morning, as a somber mood had fallen over them the closer they came to the colony in question.

However, Fiora still let out a gasp as the buildings came into view. She and Melia stood upon a high point overlooking the entire colony and before them were stairs that headed into the heart of the colony. "It's so beautiful..." she breathed.

Melia could not help but smile. "I see nature has begun to reclaim the land. It certainly is beautiful in a forgotten way."

Fiora giggled. "It would be even more beautiful full of life. Maybe someday it'll thrive again. All the destroyed colonies could be rebuilt, like Colony 6 was."

"There were ten in all, correct? All of them, thriving once more... That would be nice to see."

"This world is different now." Fiora touched Melia's shoulder. "With endless possibilities. Shulk even thinks there might be new lands beyond the ocean."

A faint blush came across Melia's cheeks. "That is a wonderful idea, and I... would like to see these 'new lands' with you... and the others."

"Yes, that would be nice." Fiora's smile softened, and there was an odd gleam in her eyes. "But let's explore this colony first!"

"A-Ah, yes, of course." Melia nodded, and together the two women descended into the heart of the colony.

Melia's heart beat wildly. Fiora walked so close to her, and their hands often brushed. She could feel Fiora's warmth, and a part of her just wanted to let her fingers intertwine with Fiora's. However, she could scarcely imagine how Fiora would even react to something like that.

As those thoughts raced through Melia's mind, an awkward silence seemed to fall over the two of them.

Fortunately, Fiora was the one to break the silence. "Melia, do you know where your mother lived?"

"At the most northern point, I believe," Melia answered. "She told me often that she had a clear view of Prison Island, and that it always frightened her."

"I can't really blame her." Fiora reached into her pocket and took out a compass. "Yes, we're heading in the right direction."

Melia frowned. "Even so, I have no idea which house she and her family would have lived in, or if any of her belongings remain. Her house was 'colorful,' she said, but I cannot remember what she meant by that."

Fiora ran her fingers over the face of the compass. "Maybe someone moved into her house after she left for Alcamoth. Maybe we'll have to check a number of other houses before we find hers. But even if that takes a while, I won't mind as long as I'm with you."

"Fiora..." was all Melia could say at first. Fiora always said what she wanted to hear, but never meant them in the way she wanted. Even so, those words were enough for her. Finally, she forced out, "Thank you... I do not think I could do this alone."

Fiora simply smiled. "We're in no rush, so let's be sure to take our time, all right? We don't want to miss anything important."

Melia nodded. "Right, Fiora."

The two of them were now walking through a residential district. The streets, once well paved, were breaking apart and plants grew between the cracks. The building themselves fared better, and many of them were quite tall, leading Melia to wonder how many families they had once held.

There was little rubble lining the streets, and no corpses or broken Mechon either. Melia knew the reason why - some time after the colony had fallen, Alcamoth had begun to clean it from time to time, in preparation for a day when Homs would return to it. That had been the official reasoning, although it was also likely it was only being maintained as a memorial to the fallen.

"It's so quiet," Fiora said, wrapping her arms around herself. "It almost feels like I'm intruding on someone's grave."

Melia bit her lower lip. "Yes, I can understand that feeling. I do not wish to intrude any more than I must."

Fiora said nothing in response. Instead, something seemed to catch her attention. She ran over to a house covered in moss and ivy, and she knelt in front of a bush and began digging through it.

"Fiora, what did you find?" Melia asked as she rushed to Fiora's side.

"Look, Melia," Fiora said as she brushed leaves and twigs from the strange object. "It's a Mechon."

The Mechon in question was spherical with four legs, and while its dark body was covered in rust, it didn't appear broken. "But how?" Melia wondered aloud. "The High Entia were to remove any destroyed Mechon from this colony."

"But look here." Fiora pointed at the side of the small Mechon, and letters were faintly visible. "This one had a Homs name - 'Alphonse.'"

Melia stared in surprise. "Did a Homs truly name it that? I cannot imagine a Mechon would make for a good pet."

A soft smile came upon Fiora's lips. "After Vanea showed us that recording in Agniratha, Meyneth told me something. Before Egil repurposed them as weapons, these kinds of Mechon were tools to make life easier for the Machina. Like those large ones with the blue lights we saw in Agniratha were originally meant to be street cleaners, and little ones like this fellow here did repairs and made deliveries."

"But if it wasn't a weapon, how did it get here?" Melia asked.

Fiora ran her fingers over the Mechon's name. "I think it was still a weapon when it invaded this colony, but afterwards, a Homs must've saw potential in this one and managed to reprogram it. If they even named it, they must've been very attached to it."

"A Homs with the ability to reprogram a Mechon is impressive indeed," Melia said. "Is that something Shulk would have been able to accomplish?"

"I'm not sure. Colony 9 wasn't attacked as much as the other colonies. This colony probably got the worst of it."

"Yes, I believe so." Melia turned her gaze away from Fiora's. "It held out against repeated invasions for as long as it could..."

Fiora got back to her feet and touched Melia's arm. "Chin up, Melia. We can't forget the past, but we can't let it tie us down either. Honestly, seeing this Mechon here just gives me more hope for the future."

Melia smiled in spite of herself. "Yes, you are right. Well then, let us press onwards."

Fiora smiled, that same bright smile Melia had fallen in love with. She took once last glance at the Mechon named Alphonse, and then she and Melia were walking once again.

Besides simply heading "north," Melia didn't have a set goal in mind, and her heart continued to race with Fiora so close to her. She only hoped that Fiora could not hear her heartbeat.

They walked for nearly an hour, occasionally resting and exchanging pleasant words. Melia also commented on certain pieces of the architecture, as the make of this colony was quite similar to Alcamoth, although it had been far less reliant on teleportation devices. Fiora listened with rapt attention.

Eventually they reached the northernmost point of the colony, which was at the base of some small cliffs. Fiora took a map from her travel bag - old maps were still useful even though they no longer lived on the bodies of giants - and said, "If this map is right, you really could see some of Prison Island from here."

"The sky is much nicer without that horrid place," Melia said. "I cannot imagine what the residents of this colony must have thought of it."

Fiora glanced at the houses. "I wonder which one of these houses belonged to your mother? They all look so grand."

"If I remember correctly, she once told me her house was on a street corner..." Melia's eyes searched the area, and when she saw a house with purple-tinted windows, long-forgotten words resurfaced in her mind.

_"Our house had purple windows. They were that color because of a mistake, but no other house had them, so I always loved them."_

Melia quickly rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. How could she ever have forgotten those words from her mother? "That house is the one," she said to Fiora, pointing.

"The one with the purple windows?" Fiora said. "That's really cute."

Melia couldn't help but smile. "My mother was always proud of them. I believe they were why her favorite color was purple."

"I can certainly see why!" Fiora exclaimed, and in a softer voice she added, " Are you okay with going inside?"

Melia raised her chin. "Of course. That is the reason we have set out on this journey."

Fiora nodded, and she and Melia approached the house with the purple windows. Dead grass and weeds covered the yard, but the house itself appeared in decent condition, with no broken windows or crumbling walls. In fact, when Melia gripped the doorknob, she was surprised to find that the door was not locked, and she was able to push it open easily.

However, Melia was not surprised at how dusty the interior was. Dust covered everything, especially the furniture (of which there was less than she expected), and the only light came through the dirty windows. Other than the dust, though, everything seemed to be rather neat.

"The search will be faster if we work separately," Melia said to Fiora. "I will take the upper level. Please search carefully - photographs, letters, anything you believe may be of value."

"I will," Fiora promised, nodding. "You can count on me!"

Melia spotted the stairs quickly and headed toward them. They looked to be in good enough condition, but she climbed them slowly and carefully, testing each step before ascending. She also gripped the guardrail lightly, not wanting to exert too much of her body weight on it in case it wasn't as sturdy as it appeared. Fortunately, she made it to the top of the stairs without incident.

This second story, if it was even possible, was dustier than the ground floor. A part of Melia was reluctant to even step on the rug that ran through the hallway, as it appeared to be buried under about a decade's worth of dirt. Thus she walked carefully through the hallway, not wanting to risk kicking up any dust.

She hoped Fiora was faring better.

The first two rooms she checked weren't too useful - one had been a bathroom while the other had looked to be only used for storage for cleaning supplies. The third room, however, was a bedroom, likely meant for a girl or woman. The tattered curtains especially seemed feminine, and they still had a faint hint of purple.

Perhaps this had been her mother's bedroom. Assuming, of course, another family had not moved into this house after she had left for Alcamoth.

Trying to suppress her conscience - she wasn't being invasive, she simply wanted to find something relating to her mother, she told herself - Melia began to search through the drawers and shelves. She found clothes and stuffed animals, and then her eyes fell upon a worn diary.

Carefully she took it into her hands and she nearly dropped it when she opened it. This handwriting, although faded and almost illegible, was unmistakably her mother's.

Melia brought the diary closer to the window so she could more easily read it. It wasn't particularly detailed, and going by the dates her mother had only written a new entry once every several months, but Melia could not have asked for a more valuable find.

Scanning the pages, Melia read carefully. Her mother wrote often of the times the High Entia had visited the colony, and she never mentioned any Mechon attacks. Perhaps she had already left when Egil had begun his invasion of the Bionis, and Melia briefly wondered if her mother had known about the final fate of her home colony.

Two entries stood out in particular, dated only a few months apart:

"The High Entia named Sorean visited again. He is very kind, and he grows more handsome the more I see him. I sometimes worry I annoy him, but I want to spend more time with him. There is something very regal about him - maybe he's High Entia royalty?"

"I saw Sorean again today. He is smiling more, but there is an air of sorrow around him. I asked if there was something bothering him, and he told me about the difference between a High Entia's lifespan and a Homs'. He wondered if it was right for a High Entia to marry a Homs. I couldn't give him a real answer, but I did say love should be stronger than regrets. Still, why would he ask such a question? Had he fallen in love with a Homs? Whoever they are, I think they are very fortunate."

That was the last entry, and when Melia turned the page, she found a preserved Stardrop pressed between the pages. Next to the flower was written, "My first gift from Sorean."

"My mother's favorite flower..." Melia whispered, and tears stung at her eyes. Had her mother meant to leave her diary behind, or had she simply forgotten it?

More questions filled Melia's mind. Had her mother not realized Sorean was the High Entia Emperor? Had he kept that secret for a reason? Her mother had been from a very prestigious, high-class family, one of the most established in this colony, but even they couldn't have compared to High Entia royalty, so had that been why Sorean had hid his status?

Maybe what he had been searching for in a Second Consort was someone who would be able to truly accept the difference of the lifespan of a High Entia and that of a Homs.

Tears fell from Melia's eyes. She would outlive all her friends, just as she had outlived her mother. She would see Fiora and Shulk, the two she had fallen in love with, grow old before her very eyes while she remained young. She had accepted that fact, but it still hurt.

"Melia? Are you crying?"

That soft voice startled Melia, and when she turned around, she saw Fiora standing behind her. "Ah, Fiora, I... I found my mother's diary," she said as she handed the diary to Fiora.

Fiora accepted it without comment, and after she read a few entries, her green eyes were watery as well. "Oh Melia, I can't even begin to imagine how you feel..."

Melia turned her face away. "When my mother passed away, I remember my father crying. He truly did love her, even though it took me a long time to realize that. Both he and my brother had told me Homs did not live as long as High Entia, but I did not fully comprehend their words until I had lost my mother." Her body shaking, she wrapped her arms around herself. "Once there had been many Homs living in Alcamoth, but one by one they all passed away until there were none left. It is not always pleasant to be long-lived."

Fiora chewed her bottom lip. "That's what Neonik said once, too. And then there was that alternate future Shulk saw for her..."

"Machina live for so long," Melia said, still avoiding Fiora's eyes. "Even longer than High Entia..."

"You know, Riki and I talked about that once." Fiora managed a smile, small yet warm. "After he learned how old Miqol was, he asked me how long I, as a half-Mechon, would live. I couldn't give him a straight answer. A thousand years, or a few months? I didn't know. And when I lost Meyneth..." She hesitated for a moment, and then she spoke again. "When I finally regained my Homs body, it was like getting a new chance at life."

Melia forced herself to make eye contact with Fiora and tried to smile. "No one deserved one more than you, Fiora."

"Oh, and I did find something!" Fiora pulled a photograph from her pocket and handed it to Melia. "I think it's of your parents."

Melia accepted the photograph, and it was indeed of her parents. Her father was dressed simply by High Entia standards (although still extravagant by Homs standards), and while he looked the same as Melia had always known him, her mother appeared considerably younger. "They look so happy together," she said in a quiet voice. "But her life was so brief..."

"Melia?" Fiora's voice was laced with concern.

Tears ran down Melia's cheeks. "My father loved her, and she loved me, but... but it was so brief, and all I have left of her are memories... She was happy, I believe... but should a High Entia truly fall in love with a Homs? Love... love should not bring so much grief..."

Fiora said nothing right away, and she cupped Melia's tear-soaked face. "Maybe I can say this because I'm a Homs, but love really is something you shouldn't regret. Everyone dies someday, but I think it's too sad if someone closes their heart because they're afraid of losing their loved ones. It's... it's better to love even just for a little bit than never at all, and that's why happy memories are so important. Melia, I know you're afraid of outliving me and the others, but I want to stay close to you for as long as possible. I want to live my life to the fullest with you."

"Fiora..." Melia tried to say more, but she could not think of the right words.

"Melia, I..." Fiora began to say, but her face went a bright shade of red and she quickly stepped back from Melia. "Oh Melia, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be so forward!"

"No, I needed to hear all that." Melia attempted a smile. "Thank you, Fiora. I want to stay close to you as well." Even if she meant those words differently than Fiora did.

"That's not..." Fiora trailed off, glancing around to avoid Melia's eyes. "I care about you a lot. So if you're hurting or just want to talk, you can come to me, all right?"

"Yes, I will remember that," Melia said. She was reading too much into Fiora's words again. "I still require your help, actually - shall we resume our search?"

Fiora smiled, although there was something off about it, something Melia could not quite place. "Of course! Anything for you, Melia!"

As they continued to search through the house, Fiora was as cheerful as always, but she seemed to be avoiding Melia's gaze. However, Melia chose not to say anything, lest she make Fiora uncomfortable. It was probably just her imagination.

* * *

Melia and Fiora searched the colony for another day, and when they left, it took them two days to reach Alcamoth, which was slowly returning to its former glory. Once they were inside the city, Melia had to speak to some of the contractors, so Fiora waited for her in her Imperial Villa.

It was nearly nightfall when Melia was able to return to her villa. She first retrieved something from her bedchambers, and then she found Fiora in her villa's gardens. The flowers were as beautiful as ever, having survived the initial destruction of Alcamoth.

"Hello Fiora," Melia said as she sat down next to Fiora on the stone bench. "I apologize for keeping you waiting."

Fiora grinned. "Don't worry about it, Melia. I know how important Alcamoth's reconstruction is to you." She leaned her head back to stare at the night sky, and the countless stars were reflected beautifully in her green eyes. "And besides, I don't mind waiting when I have the stars for company. This sky connects me to you, and to my brother, Shulk, and all our friends, no matter where we are. That's what Dunban always told me."

"Ah, yes, that is true," Melia said, unable to fight the blush coming to her cheeks. "I've thought that as well. It is certainly a lovely notion."

"Melia, you're blushing...!" Fiora teased, poking Melia's cheek. "Did I remind you of something nice?"

Melia cleared her throat loudly. "In any case, there is something I wanted to show you." She handed the photo album she was carrying to Fiora.

Fiora looked through the pages. "Oh, these are all of you and your mother!"

"Yes, my mother loved photographs." Melia folded her hands in her lap, hoping Fiora did not see them shaking. "She rarely left the villa, so all the photographs are of us. I was planning to add the picture of her with my father that we found to the album."

"I'm sure she would've liked that!" Fiora replied, and when she noticed Melia's downcast expression, she asked, "Melia, is something the matter?"

Melia did not answer right away. "It... it can sometimes be painful to see these photographs. My mother seemed to age so quickly, while I barely changed."

"Oh." Fiora was silent for a moment. "Melia... do you remember what I told you after we found the diary?"

"Yes, I do. You told me quite a lot, in fact."

Fiora let out a weak laugh. "I did, didn't I? Say, how... how would you feel if you fell in love with a Homs?"

Melia's heart seemed to skip a beat, and her breath caught in her throat. "I... would be very fortunate if my feelings were even requited..."

"And... what if a Homs fell in love with you...?"

"Fiora, what are you trying to say?" Melia forced herself to meet Fiora's gaze, and her heart raced.

Fiora inhaled a deep breath. "Melia, I love you."

In that instant, time seemed to stop for Melia. When she finally regained her senses, she blurt out, "That cannot be! What about Shulk?"

"Shulk?" Fiora blinked in confusion, and then she laughed. "Oh, did you think we were a couple too? So did Dunban, but no, we're just really close friends. We always have been."

"I cannot believe it..." Tears fell from Melia's eyes. "My love... can it truly be...?"

"Melia." Fiora cupped Melia's face. "Please believe me." She pressed her lips against Melia's, and her kiss was warm and gentle.

Melia was still for a moment, and then she threw her arms around Fiora for a tight embrace. "Fiora, I love you as well!" she exclaimed through her tears.

"I love you, Melia," Fiora said, and tears also formed in her eyes. "I've always admired your strength and resolve. I don't care if we're from different races. I was serious when I said I wanted to stay by your side, but I don't want to hurt you!"

Melia pulled away from Fiora and touched her face. "Yes, our future may be difficult. There is no denying I will outlive you. However, if my mother was truly happy with my father, then I know I can find happiness with you. It will not always be painless, I must accept that, but I will always cherish your love."

"Melia..." More tears ran down Fiora's face. "Are you sure...?"

"Am I sure about what?" Melia smiled. "That we are romantically involved now? You are the one who told me love is something I should never regret, and I do not wish to regret this." She leaned in for another kiss, which Fiora gladly accepted.

They held the kiss for a while, and it was Fiora who ended this one. "Melia, I'm ready for whatever the future holds for us, as long as I'm with you."

"Yes, as long as I have you." Melia took Fiora's hand into hers, letting their fingers intertwine.

Melia wondered what her mother would've thought of this. A part of her was still frightened, but she couldn't continue to live in fear. This was her second love, and she didn't want to regret falling in love with either Fiora or Shulk. As long as she was with Fiora, she felt strong enough to face the future.


End file.
